I Dreamed a Dream
by B00k Freak
Summary: Song fic set after the play, a brief book referance, but nothing major. Glinda's all alone and thinks about her life. Rating for suicide themes. No real ship


**a.n. I heard this song for the first time on Britan's got talent (big surprise) but I first really listened to it when I was looking up songs from les mis, all I could think of was Glinda being left behind.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it I certainly wouldn't need to write FANfiction, there's a reason it's called FANfiction, I wonder what it is?**

Glinda the Good was miserable. Her best friend was dead, had been for two years. There was no one she could talk to and all of Oz was still celebrating her death. The worst part was that she had to celebrate too. _Oh Elphie, why did you have to go?_

There was a music festival in the center of the Emerald City tonight; she had excused herself from the proceedings saying she had a headache. _Will I never think of a better excuse?_ She thought as she moved to the balcony, the music drifting up to her. For such a festival the music was strangely melancholic.

_There was a time when men were kind  
When their voices were soft  
And their words inviting  
There was a time when love was blind_

She smiled as she remembered Fiyero and Elphaba's relationship. She had disapproved at first, well, she had been livid. But they did love each other. She had seen that in the cornfield. _Love is certainly blind._ Not that she had a problem with Elphaba's looks, quite the opposite, Elphaba was one of the most beautiful people she had ever seen. But they weren't exactly the most, how could she put it? Predictable couple, like Crope and Tibbet.

_  
And the world was a song  
And the song was exciting  
There was a time  
Then it all went wrong._

She could trace it back. The time when it had all gotten too complicated was when Elphaba, _Elphie, _had flown away on that broom. When she first had to lie about her best friend. It had all become a living hell when Nessa had been killed. When Glinda had realized that it was all her fault.__

I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
When hope was high  
And life worth living  
I dreamed that love would never die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving

Glinda smiled slightly as she remembered her time at Shiz, the best days of her life, although she didn't realize at the time, no, then she had been constantly worried about her outfits and her makeup and her 'friends'. If she had known that that was the only time in her life that she and Elphaba would be together without the Gale Force chasing one of them then she would have ditched those society girls in a heartbeat.

_  
Then I was young and unafraid  
And dreams were made and used and wasted  
There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung, no wine untasted_

She smiled wider at the thought of the parties when she was younger, _no wine untasted indeed_. She had initially had to drag Elphaba to those parties kicking and screaming, why she had come to the Ozdust under her own steam was a mystery to Glinda. As time went on though, Elphaba seemed to enjoy the festivities more. She would never admit it, of course, but Glinda could see, behind her protests a light of willingness, her struggles becoming weaker.__

But the tigers come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they tear your hope apart  
And they turn your dream to shame

The nightmares. That was the only reason Glinda was even up. Because whenever she closed her eyes her fond memories turned sour. _It's your fault I was killed Galinda! I thought you were my friend!_ Glinda broke down into sobs as Elphaba's voice invaded her mind once more, sounding angry, but above all, betrayed. '_I didn't mean to Elphie! I swear, if I could go back and-' 'But you can't go back Glinda, you only get one go at life, are you happy with what you've done?' _Now the voice was bitter. And Fiyero. That was another regret on Glinda's liberal list. Fiyero. The once thought love of her life. When she looked back on it she realized that she didn't really love him, never had. But he was the only company she had. The only person she had to talk to. And he was gone too.__

He slept a summer by my side  
He filled my days with endless wonder  
He took my childhood in his stride  
But he was gone when autumn came

She remembered the last time she had seen him. Being taken away by those Gale Force thugs, to be beaten for information of Elphaba's whereabouts. Information he would never give. Glinda was under no doubt that he was dead. Elphaba's reaction was enough, and if she had still not believed, then Elphaba had told her personally '_We've seen his face for the last time.' _Glinda choked another sob at the thought.__

And still I dream he'll come to me  
That we will live the years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms we cannot weather

Well, she thought, not just him. Her best friend. The Wicked Witch of the West. Elphaba Thropp. Best friend didn't even seem strong enough words to describe her any more. After all of it, Elphaba was the one who shaped every one of Glinda's actions, even now. She hoped Elphaba would be proud with what she had achieved. The Animals had the same rights as the Ozians and she had even started a rehabilitation centre for Animals who had lost their voices. _I found Doctor Dillamond too Elphie, did you know? We're trying to bring him back but it's tough going ._Glinda's eyes stung as she realized that, whatever she may hope, Elphaba couldn't hear her. She couldn't reply even if she wanted to and that thought cut Glinda to her core. She may never see Elphaba again. She doubted that she would get the same reward for her life as Elphaba, who had achieved so much, and always been true to herself. _Why am I even here?_ She thought.__

I had a dream my life would be  
So different from this hell I'm living  
So different now from what it seemed  
Now life has killed the dream I dreamed.

Glinda the Good summoned her bubble, now long gone grey, and lifted herself to the top of the Emerald City. She gazed down at her one time domain. Her work was done. All Elphaba had ever wanted for Oz was now achieved. She saw no point in continuing any longer. No one would really mourn her death. People would carry on. There would be a new leader elected and the Animals would remain free due to the unchangeable clause she had attached to her laws.

Everyone Glinda had ever cared about was dead. It was now time to join them. _I'll see you soon Elphie. _She thought as she popped the bubble and plummeted to earth.

**a.n. OK, my first attempt at Angst, how was it? PLEASE REVIEW! I'm not just asking, I'm BEGGING! I **_**need **_**feedback, if it's terrible, tell me how to improve!**


End file.
